Chester V
Chester V is the main antagonist in the 2013 film, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. He is a tall man in a orange vest and black pants and shoes. He has pale skin, short white hair and wears glasses. He is deceptive and manipulative, and he will do whatever it takes to further his goals. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, years ago, Chester V was shown on TV, with Flint Lockwood as his biggest fan. He was also the inspiration and role model that made Flint the scientist he is now. In the present, Chester V learns that Flint Lockwood's invention of the FLDSMDFR produces far more delicious food than normal food. Chester ordered a cleanup on the island of Swallow Falls, when in reality, his plan was to find Flint's invention and reprogram it to create the new 8.0 version of his company's food bars. When Chester loses contact with his search party on the island, he sends his talking ape Barb to bring to Live Corp and assign him to find the invention and shut it down with his BSUSB to destroy the monstrous "cheese-spiders" that attacked his search party. Chester told Flint that the food creatures created by the invention would destroy monuments across world and that he would save the world by deactivating it. However, the BSUSB was actually the device that would reprogram the invention to make the new food bars, using the newly created "foodimals" as ingredients. Although Chester told Flint not to tell anyone else about his mission to the island, Flint invites all of his friends to come along with him. Chester, now worried that Flint's friends would learn of his true plan, travels to the island with Barb and his "thinkquanots" in a helicopter to assist Flint and make sure his plan carries out. However, Chester finds difficulty in convincing Flint into deactivating the invention when his friends try and tell him the truth about the foodimals: that they know that live spelled backwards is "evil" and that Chester V's company Live Corp is exactly so. Eventually, Chester, Barb, and Flint make to the rock candy mountain where the invention is creating the foodimals after Flint decides to help Chester for good. However, when Flint realizes that foodimals are not evil as Chester said they were, he tries to stop Chester from deactivating the machine. Chester eventually inserts to BSUSB into the invention which reveals to Flint that Chester planned to reprogram the invention to make the 8.0 food bars. Chester confesses to Flint that he was just using him to find the invention and knocks him over the cliff and into the river. Chester and Barb are rescued by a Live Corp helicopter and Chester orders to built a factory on the island. Later on after the factory is finished, Flint arrives and tries to rescue the foodimals, only to find that Chester has captured all of his friends and is going to make them into food bars. Chester creates several holograms of himself to overwhelm Flint. But Flint yells out "celebrate" with tempts his monkey Steve to activate Flint's "Party-in-a-Box" invention, which deactivates Chester's holograms and reveals the real Chester. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR and finds himself cornered by the freed foodimals. Chester sees Barb headed for him on a hoverboard and yells "Monkey, save me!". Barb, sick of Chester calling her a monkey instead frees Flint's friends. Chester jumps and activates his holograms to save him from falling into the food bar grinder. However, to Chester's unsuspected surprise, he falls right through his holograms and tries to save himself by hiding in his vest like a turtle. Chester survives, but he got eaten by the cheese-spider and died. Trivia *Chester V is one of few villains who reveal their true nature almost immediately, but keep their intentions hidden until at or near the climax, like how Chester kept showing signs of evil but didn't unmask his motives until he accomplished his goal. *He shares a few similarities with Charles Muntz from Pixar's Up: **They both acted as good role models, making the protagonists (Flint Lockwood and Carl Fredricksen) their biggest fans ever since their childhood. **During the present, they both turned old, but didn't die until the climax. **While acting nice at first, they reveal their twisted natures toward the main characters; however unlike Charles Muntz, Chester V was pretty much shown to be evil much earlier. *Chester V's death has a similar to Scar who has been eaten by hyenas from The Lion King and Captain Gutt from Ice Age 4 who been eaten by sirens. *He also shows similarities to Clayton from Tarzan, Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and King Candy/Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph: **Chester V and Rourke are after the items to use something powerful (FLDSMDFR from Flint Lockwood and Crystal Power from Milo Thatch and Kida.) **Chester V and Clayton has a true natures to heroes in climax (Chester V to Flint and Clayton to Tarzan). **Chester V and King Candy prevents hero's friend to go along and broke friendship to main heroes (Chester V to Sam Sparks and King Candy to Vanellope) *He also shows some similarities to Lotso from Pixar's Toy Story 3: **Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Flint Lockwood), but Lotso began to lie out of pain, while Chester did it out of pride. **Similar to the case of Charles Muntz, both Lotso and Chester V revealed their dark sides after acting nice at first, but Chester revealed that he was evil almost right away. **Both of them turned on their allies near the climax. Gallery Chester.jpg|Chester V in film Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mad Scientist Category:Old Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Business Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Big Bads Category:Dictator Category:Neutral Evil